Vivre selon Durmstrang
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Le défis de Miss serpenatrd: HArry et Drago a Durmstrang...mais la soeur jumelle de Ron y est aussi!!Et Ron va a Durmstrang aussi..c'est aussi la fic pour lequel j'ai demandé des persos!Et la les hcoses commence a bouger!*Chapitre 4***
1. Les vacances d'étés

Bon je sais, je n'ai pas encore terminé esclave mais il me reste environ 2 chapitres à écrire.  
  
En passant Moa ton perso va apparaître!!!!!A Barunje!!!  
  
Cette fic répond au défi de Miss_Serpentard celui d'envoyer Drago et Harry à Durmstrang.et aussi celui ou ce que Ron aurait une s?ur jumelle qui irait à Durmstrang et qui aurait été élever dans une famille sombre..  
  
Donc moi j'ai décidée de mélanger les 2.Ron va à Durmstrang avec Harry et Drago et là-bas il rencontre la s?ur jumelle de Ron qui s'entend un petit peu trop bien avec Drago.  
  
Certain d'entre vous ont été habitué à mon style d'écriture un peu beaucoup dramatique et bien la c'est complètement différent car c'est de l'humour alors connerie et amour à l'?uvre!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer aucun des persos m'appartient sauf la s?ur de Ron et quelques élève de Durmstrang!!!Ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'en ont envoyé.  
  
  
  
Titre : Vivre selon Durmstrang  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Les vacances d'été  
  
  
  
  
  
1 mois avant la rentré des classes.  
  
  
  
Dans la maison des Weasley ce jour- là régnait un air de fête mais en même temps de nervosité.de fête car c'était la fête à Harry(qui habitait- là depuis sa 5ème année)et de nervosité car Mme Weasley devait annoncer quelques choses de très important à Ron.  
  
-Bon, Ron j'ai quelques choses à te dire.mais ne te fâche surtout pas.Tu as une s?ur jumelle!!!  
  
-J'ai une quoi!?!S'écria Ron surpris.  
  
-Oui, une s?ur jumelle. Je vais t'expliquer, on ne voulait pas d'autres jumeaux dans la maison.alors on a donné ta s?ur en adoption. Mais dans une famille de mage noir.elle va à Durmstrang et nous voudrions la revoir.  
  
-Heu..O__O.D'accord, heu, et je fais quoi moi maintenant, dit Ron qui était traumatisé un peu beaucoup parce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Pour ta dernière année nous t'avons inscrit à Durmstrang pour que tu puisses la retrouver.  
  
Ron se leva de sa chaise un peu raide.  
  
-Que j'aille dans une école de magie noire remplis de mangemort!!!Mais ça ne va pas la tête!?!  
  
-Ho.écoute mon chéri emmène Harry et Hermione avec toi, lui dit Molly sur un ton doux.  
  
Le grand rouquin se calma et se rassit calmement.  
  
-D'accord vu que je n'ai pas le choix, grommela-t-il.  
  
  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée après que la fête de Harry est virée en rave.  
  
-Alors vous en pensez quoi?demanda Ron à Harry et Hermione après d'avoir parlé de sa s?ur.  
  
-Il n'en ai pas question que j'aille là-bas!, cria Hermione, Pas depuis que j'ai rencontrée la famille de Krum!  
  
-Ha oui j'oubliais la gentille petite famille de Krum, dit très sarcastiquement, Ron.  
  
-Mais c'est vrai! Sa s?ur une vrai peste.je vous signal qu'elle va être là elle aussi! Et qu'elle m'a déjà.déjà transformé en grenouille rose à pois vert fluo!  
  
Ron et Harry laissa échapper un rire.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout!, pleurnicha Hermione .  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais moi Ron je veux bien venir, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul là-bas!  
  
-Merci Harry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Du côté de la Bulgarie..  
  
  
  
  
  
-Mamaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!cria une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
-Oui Maléandra, qu'a fait ton frère cette fois-ci, lui demanda sa mère sur un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle était tannée que son frère soit le coupable.  
  
-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas ma vrai mère?demanda la jeune fille sérieusement.  
  
-C'est ça que Viktor t'a dit, lui demanda sa mère nerveusement en repoussant sa mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans le visage.  
  
-Oui.mais aussi que je ne vous ressemble sur aucun points sauf psychologiquement.  
  
-Ho oui comme de fait, effectivement, bien sure je ne suis pas ta vrai mère.mais je t'ai aimé comme si tu étais ma fille.points final de la discussion.  
  
La jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux roux par en arrière et partit pour aller dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelques choses au visage renfrogner qui la repoussa. Maléandra en voyant que c'était son 'frère', le poussa par-terre. Le jeune homme qui était physiquement plus fort qu'elle, prit facilement le dessus. Mais Maléandra lui fouta un coup de poing dans la figure.  
  
  
  
-Bon vous 2 venez ici, dit une voix masculine.  
  
Les 2 enfants allèrent vers la voix masculine.  
  
Viktor parla le premier.  
  
-C'est elle qui a commencé.  
  
-Non c'est pas vrai! C'est lui qui a commencé par me.  
  
-Silence vous 2. Franchement! Toi Mel tu as 17 ans et toi Viktor 21 ans!Il est temps que vous grandissiez un peu. Cria le père.  
  
Les 2 enfants baissa leur tête et monta en silence dans leur chambre en se donnant des coups de coudes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Au manoir des Malefoy..  
  
-Alors père avez-vous adhéré à ma demande?demanda Drago sur un ton hautain.  
  
-J'en ai discuté avec ta mère. Nous avons jugé que tu étais près maintenant à aller à Durmstrang, lui répondit son père sur le même ton.  
  
-OUAIS! .Heu pardonnez-moi mon père de ce cri, il était impulsif, dit Drago tout content car il pensait s'avoir enfin débarrassé de Potter.  
  
Alors, le jeune homme blond sortit du bureau de son père avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre!!!!  
  
Pour le 2ème(et ce seulement si j'ai 5 revews ou plus.)Ils vont allé aux chemin de traverse.(pour Harry et Drago) et pour Maléandra, elle va allée acheté ses trucs scolaires avec ses amis de Durmstrang!!!  
  
Donc voilà alors n'oublié pas de me revewé et je vous dit encore merci!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxx-  
  
*!*!*VIVE LES TAUPES,LES MARMOTTES,LE-SAINT-PATRON-DU-LIQUID-PAPER,LA SEXUALITÉ DES YAOURT ET DES ENCLUMES,  
  
LES CONCOMBRESDURS,TOUS NOS BEAUX MECS,LES FLAMANTS ROSES PRISONNIERS DU DOLLARAMA,LE QUÉBEC LIBRE,  
  
LES TIS HARRY EN ÉRECTION,LES DVD DU BLOCKBUSTER,LES HAMBURGERS AU AUBERGINES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT,LES  
  
CARIBOUS,LES COUTEAUX SUISSES, LES CLUBS DE GOLF,LA FÉE BRIGITTE,LES RIBAMBELLES D'AMIS,  
  
LE MONDE QUI GAMBADENT GENTILMENT,LES PATATES EN FEU, SMOULI,ET TOUT LE RESTE*!*!* 


	2. Magasinage expresse

Bon désoler si cela à pris du temps pour avoir le 2ème chapitre.mais je suis débordé surtout à cause de mon théâtre.mais bon je n'abandonne pas ma fic.  
  
  
  
Je tiens à dire que cette fic vient de 2 défis de miss serpentard..  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartienne pas à part quelques-uns un la majorité appartienne à des gens qui les ont créés.les persos de Harry appartienne à Rowling..  
  
  
  
Normalement je fais mes remerciements au début mais à partir de maintenant c'est à la fin!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
Magasinage expresse  
  
  
  
Ron dormait paisiblement dans son lit qui était éclairé par le soleil qui venait tout juste de se lever quand un hiboux au plumage noir frappa à la fenêtre réveillant au passage Harry qui dormait dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
-Ron.il y a une espèce de truc noir à ta fenêtre, dit Harry qui était à moitié réveillé.  
  
-Harry de quoi tu parles..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?cria Ron envoyant le truc noir à sa fenêtre.  
  
Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés se tenait dans le cadre de porte.  
  
-Ron pourquoi tu-cris?demanda Hermione.  
  
-Il y a un truc à ma fenêtre, dit le rouquin en montrant la fenêtre.  
  
-Sa, sa s'appelle un hibou, lui expliqua-t-elle en allant ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou.  
  
  
  
-C'est vos lettre pour Dursmtrang, dit la jeune fille en regardant les 2 lettres que tenait le hibou.  
  
-Ha oui.c'est vrai cette année on va là-bas, se rappela Harry.  
  
-Wow!Tu es rapide ce matin! Lança sarcastiquement Ron à Harry.  
  
Harry lui lança son oreiller par la tête. Ron lui fît de même et une bataille d'oreiller commença entre les 2 garçons.  
  
  
  
-Ho mon Dieux.lança la jeune fille qui lisait la lettre des garçons.  
  
-Quoi?Qu'est-ce qui se passe?demanda Ron  
  
-La moitié de vos choses se retrouve sur l'Allé Des Embrumes, leur expliqua Hermione.  
  
-Ma mère va adorer ça!ricana Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard..  
  
  
  
-J'arrive pas à croire que presque tout ton matériel se trouve là-bas! S'écria Mme Weasley en voyant la liste de matériel.  
  
  
  
-Voilà ce que nous allons faire, vous 3 vous allez aller dans cet endroit ignoble tandis que moi j'irai acheter ce qui vous faut du bon côté.  
  
Tous les 3 firent un signe de tête pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant ce-temps en Bulgarie.  
  
  
  
-Oui!!!!!!J'ai enfin reçu ma lettre je vais pouvoir aller magasiner avec Mikreskova, Miki et Rémielle!!!!!!dit Maléandra d'un ton tout joyeux.  
  
  
  
-À la condition que Victor t'accompagne.lui dit sa mère adoptive.  
  
-Non-maman.s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas aller magasiner avec les filles, chiala Victor.  
  
-Maman je suis grande maintenant! Je peux aller acheter mes choses toutes seules, l'année dernière je l'ai fais, se défendit la rouquine.  
  
-Justement l'année dernière, c'est presque un miracle si le marché existe encore, répliqua sa 'mère'.  
  
-Mais c'est juste parce qu'on voulait tester un nouveau sort.  
  
-Point final. Victor tu les accompagnes.  
  
Les 2 enfants se lançaient des regards noirs. Victor avec ses yeux noirs et Maléandra avec ses yeux verts.  
  
-Je vais écrire aux autres pour leur dire de venir me rejoindre, grommela la jeune fille en montant dans sa chambre.  
  
Quant à Victor il continuait de lancer des regards noirs mais cette fois-ci à sa mère.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vicky?demanda sa mère en voyant le regard de son fils à son égard.  
  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu vas me faire subir? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton découragé.  
  
  
  
-Mais voyons ce n 'est sûrement pas si pire que cela puisse l'être.  
  
  
  
-Récapitulons, je vais aller magasiner avec ma s?ur que je trouve insupportable et qui n'est même pas ma vrai s?ur plus un gay qui agit comme une fille, Mikreskova qui elle son idole c'est Voldemort et Rémielle qui elle est complètement antipathique et en plus mangemort en devenir! Lança-t- il en un seul souffle.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien mon fils, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu aimes pas la magie noire et Voldemort et que tu préfère les Sang-de-Bourbes que tu dois manquer de respect envers nous et Maléandra compris!Tu les accompagnes!  
  
Victor tourna le dos de sa mère pour lui aussi monter dans sa chambre d'un air frustré.  
  
  
  
((N/a : Sont gâter pourrit ses enfants là! Sont bien chialeux!))  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant ce-temps au manoir des Malefoy.  
  
  
  
Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, en batailles descendit à la salle à mangé les deux yeux dans graisse de bine((n/a : Je ne sais pas si vous les Européens connaissez cette expression mais elle veut dire tout simplement : avoir les yeux bouffis par la fatigue))  
  
-Drago, tu as reçu ta lettre pour Durmstrang, dit sa mère d'une voix mélodieuse, la majorité de tes affaires se retrouvent sur l'Allé des Embrumes, ton père ira avec toi. Alors dépêche-toi d'allé te préparer, continua sa mère.  
  
Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour ensuite quitté la salle à mangé les pieds traînant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plus tard sur l'Allé des Embrumes..  
  
  
  
Le trio marchait nerveusement dans la rue sale à la recherche de la librairie ou il pourrait trouver leurs livres de magie noire ainsi que d'histoire de la magie noire. Enfin ils la trouvèrent. C'était une petite baraque délabrée qui avait pour nom « Grimoire et livre noir » Les 3 amis rentrèrent d'un pas hésitant dans la boutique.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, dit Ron de sa voix aiguë .  
  
  
  
Un vieux monsieur aux crâne dépourvu de cheveux avec une balafre à son ?il arriva.  
  
-Que voulez-vous jeune gens, leur dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Harry se mit à lui bégayer.  
  
-Ccc'est pour les lllivvvres de Ddurmstrang ppour la sseptième année Monsieur.  
  
L'homme leur montra du doigt une section de livre qui avait l'air un peu moins macabre que les autres livres de la librairie.  
  
Dans la section ils aperçurent un jeune homme d'environ leur âge aux cheveux blond bien placé aux habits riches.  
  
-Drago Malefoy, murmura Hermione juste pour que Harry et Ron l'entende.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici celui-là, demanda Ron aux deux autres.  
  
-Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, lui répondit Harry.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Drago ((N/a :Toujours entrain de chercher les ennuis celui-là(Harry) ))  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Malefoy, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix haineuse.  
  
-Je pourrais te demander la même chose Potter, lui répondit le blondinet sur le même ton mais hautainement.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène regarda les livres que tenait Malefoy dans ses mains. C'était les mêmes qui se trouvait sur sa liste de fourniture scolaire.  
  
-Alors le balafré qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus glacials.  
  
-Tu vas a Durmstrang? Demanda Harry comme si rien était.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'approcha de Harry.  
  
-Ouais, c'est là-bas que je vais, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrassé de toi, se moqua Drago.  
  
-Heu.c'est parce que moi et Harry on va là-bas, lui dit Ron toujours sur sa petite voix.  
  
Sur l'effet de surprise Drago échappa ses livres par-terre et poussa un gros juron.  
  
-What's the F***?dit Drago surpris par le fait que son pire ennemi aille à la même école que lui.  
  
Drago ramassa ses livres et dit aux autres :  
  
-On se retrouve là-bas Potter..  
  
Le trio regarda le jeune homme sortir et rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dehors. Lorsqu'il fut sortit ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Je me rappellerai toujours sa tête.c'est comme le jour lorsqu'il fut transformé. en fouine, dit Ron à travers son rire.  
  
Et le trio éclata de plus belle. Ils prirent les livres dont ils avaient besoins et quittèrent la boutique.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant ce-temps en Bulgarie..  
  
  
  
  
  
Maléandra attendait ses amis sur une terrasse du marché avec son frère lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond bouclé arriva accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux teints bronzés arriva.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fou-là celui là, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en désignant Victor du doigt.  
  
-Ma mère adoptive la obligé à venir nous chaperonner , lui répondit Maléandra sur un ton frustré.  
  
-Allons ma puce, fâche toi pas comme ça, dit le jeune homme sur un ton aiguë et en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-C'est bon.alors on y va, demanda-t-elle à son frère qui était préoccuper à regardé une femme d'environ 25 ans qui passait par-là.  
  
La femme portait une robe qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.  
  
-Tant qu'a porté une robe comme ça je porterais du Versace au moins, chiala le bronzé  
  
  
  
-Miki, c'est notre prof de magie noire! Penses-tu sérieusement qu'elle va aller quêter une robe à ta famille!lui dit Mikreskova.  
  
  
  
-Vous saviez que avant c'était une prostituée? Leur demanda Mel ((N/a : le surnom de Maleandra)) d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Sans blague et qui te l'a dit? Lui demanda Miki.  
  
Mais la femme s'approchèrent d'eux..  
  
-Alors, on magasine ses fournitures scolaires, leur demanda-t-elle tout en mâchant une grosse chique de gomme.  
  
-Ouais, répondirent en c?ur les 3 amis.  
  
  
  
-Bonjour Victor, dit-elle lorsqu'elle vu son ancien élève.  
  
Et les 2 se lancèrent dans une grande discussion à propos du quidditch.  
  
-Laissons mon frère ici on viendra le reprendre tantôt.  
  
-Ouais excellente idée! Tiens regarde un peu qui est là-bas!C'est Rémielle avec Mint! dit Mika ((surnom de Mikreskova))  
  
Le trio partirent rejoindre les 2 jeunes filles.  
  
La plus grande des deux, Mint parla la première.  
  
-Salut tout le monde!Alors passé un bel été?  
  
-Ouais pas mal, j'ai été en Angleterre et j'ai rencontré le mec, leur dit fièrement Mel.  
  
-Il était mignon?demanda aussitôt Miki qui avait l'air très intéressé.  
  
-Oui, c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, Drago.  
  
  
  
À ce nom Rémielle leva la tête. Tandis que les autres avait une tête qui voulait vraiment dire qu'elle veinarde.  
  
-Tu penses sérieusement que lui t'aime vraiment? Dit Rémielle sur un ton pas du tout gentil et par la suite elle s'en alla furieuse.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle là, demanda Mel vexé.  
  
Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et partirent acheter leurs fournitures.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
  
  
Il est long en ce-chapitre!  
  
  
  
Bon pour le prochain comme d'habitude 5 revews ou plus!  
  
  
  
Bon j'ai quelques choses à vous demandez.J'ai besoin d'aide pour faire mon fichu schéma narratif sur le 2èeme livre. Mais c'est surtout de trouver les 3 actions principales entre la pétrification de Colin Crivey et la capture de Ginny.si vous pourriez m'aidez ça serait très gentil.je vous dit merci d'avance!  
  
  
  
Place maintenant au remerciement!  
  
  
  
Lady Myself : Wow! c'est vrai que tu as une belle journée!Alors j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plus aussi! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Hermion : Désolée si ce chapitre à prit du temps à venir.merci pour la rev'  
  
Sonya : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!Casse pas ma télé ak le fourd t'as pas le droit bon!Mais marci pour ta revew!  
  
Sweetie : Et voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle t'as plu!Merci pour la rev' !  
  
Vulcaine7 : Ton persos est apparue est-tu contente!Pis merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
It's me : Prochain chapitre ils arriveront à Durmstrang!Et contente que ce soit mieux que tu imaginait.mais je peux savoir comment tu l'imaginais?Merci pour la revew  
  
Miss Serpentard : esclave est fini snif...Moi aussi j'aime bine la personnalité de la s?ur de Weasley mais j'aime mieux Mikreskova! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Septra Venus : Heu.je me suis dit la même chose en relisant mon premier chapitre.mais le monde l'a aimé.mais bon j'ai suivi ton conseil, plus de description et plus d'émotion (J'avoue que pour une fille qui fais du théâtre c'étais pas fort mon affaire!) Alors vu que ta revew est tres constructive tu peu continué si tu vois des choses qui cloche (Je ne suis pas habitué d'écrire de la comédie)Merci!  
  
Pharianneh : Ouais elle est prise!Merci pour ta revew!  
  
  
  
Lalala : Yeah je peux chanter sur ton nick!!!!!Alors j'espère que tu as aimer la suite!Merci pour la rev'  
  
Luffynette : J'adore ça je renoue avec des lecteurs d'Esclave!Contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Pitinad : Je pense que j'ai eu un problème avec le début, bref j'espère que ce chapitre-ci était meilleur!Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
Luna : Esclave est fini..Ouais la s?ur de Ron comme tu vois est un peu baveuse..Bon merci Pour la revew!  
  
Ljiah Jedusord : Oui j'ai besoin d'une ou d'un poursuiveur ainsi qu'un prof DCFM! Merci pour la revew!  
  
Fleur d'épine : Tu veux la suite? Et bien j'espère qu'elle t'as plu! Merci pour la revew!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon ouf...J'aime ça répondre au revew!Et j'aime ça en avoir!  
  
  
  
Bon je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire d'ici noël car je vais à l'extérieur et il y a aussi la section des gros examens de Noël qui commence...  
  
Donc je vous souhaite a tous et a toute  
  
  
  
JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ET BEAUCOUP DE CADEAUX!ET BEAUCOUP DE PLAISR!  
  
Dans le fond faite comme moi, ne vous couchez pas avant 4heures du mat', buvez un coup offrez des cadeaux!et ce pendant une semaine!(Maudit que je suis folle!)Bon en tout cas amuser vous!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Je vous aime!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- 


	3. Praparation,chemin et arrivé!

Le voici le voilà le nouveau chapitre!En fin de compte ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre avant noël mais celui-ci c'est vrai! Car je vais à l'extérieur de chez moi et il y a aussi la session d'examen pendant lequel j'étudie!(Ouep ça m'arrive des fois!)  
  
  
  
Merci à tous mes revewers!Je vous aime!Et vos remerciements personnelles sont à la fin du chapitre!  
  
Disclaimer : La majorité des persos de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas ils appartiennent au gentille personne qui me les ont envoyés!Ensuite une partie est à moi et les autres appartienneent à Rowling qui n'a pas encore sortit son putain de bordel de 5ème livre!  
  
Couple : pas pour l'instant mais il risque d'avoir un slash!Ha oui il y a un couple Mikreskova/Derek! C'est un couple qui ne va pas très bien mais c'est un couple pareil!Il y a aussi un future Mel/Dray.pour le reste..je vous le dis pas !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans ce chapitre plein de nouveau persos va t'apparaître!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Préparation, chemin et arrivé!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy, cria Ron qui se mit à chanté, Le ciel bleuuuuuuu réveil-toi réveil-toi c'est un nouveau jouuuur qui commencccccccce!  
  
-Ron la ferme! Pas obligé de fausser non plus! Lui cria Harry tout endormit.  
  
-Bon d'accord mais c'est pour t'avertir qu'on part dans une demi-heure.  
  
-Quoi!?! Dans une demi-heure! Mais faut que je prenne ma douche et que je fasse mes bagages!  
  
-Ça c'est pas mon problème.lui dit Ron d'un ton qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
  
-Ron depuis quand que tu te prends pour Malefoy?lui demanda Harry surpris par le ton que son ami avait utilisé envers lui.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire? Je ne me prends pas pour Malefoy.  
  
-Et bien on dirait, avec le ton sur lequel tu me parles. Et c'est comme ça depuis que ta mère t'a inscrit à Durmstrang. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi mais tu change à vu d'?il, lui dit Harry sur un ton de reproche.  
  
  
  
Ron baissa la tête devant ce que son ami lui avait dit. Oui c'est vrai il n'était plus le même et il le savait.  
  
-Je m'excuse Harry s'est juste que toute cette histoire me mets à l'envers.  
  
-Bon allé ça va, lui dit Harry en présentant sa main à Ron.  
  
Ron serra la main de Harry. Par la suite, ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley les attendait.  
  
  
  
-Bon voilà j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires pour se rendre là- bas, il s'agit d'aller dans n'importe quelle gare et de passer la barrière entre la voix 3 et 4, et lorsque nous aurons passer cette barrière, nous nous retrouverons à la voix du train qui mène à Durmstrang, leur expliqua la mère de Ron.  
  
-Maintenant, allé préparer vos bagages!ordonna la femme ronde.  
  
Harry et Ron en garçon obéissant.((N/a :Non. non, non qu'est ce que je raconte-là on parle de Ron et d'Harry.))  
  
  
  
Harry et Ron montèrent faire leurs bagages en grognant.((N/a : Là c'est mieux!))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En Bulgarie.  
  
  
  
-Viktor pourquoi tu fais tes bagages? Tu as encore coulé un cour? Demanda Maléandra en riant du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.  
  
Viktor la regarda le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Tu te trompe chère Gwen, cette année je serai l'assistant du prof de vol.  
  
Krum lui aurait annoncé qu'elle devait sortir obligatoirement avec Peter Andrew Kraver, le rejet de l'école, que ça réaction n'aurait pas été différente. Car de 1 il l 'avait appeler Gwen qui venait du nom de ses parents biologique lui avait donner c'est à dire Gwendoline, et elle détestait se nom et de 2 son frère allait encore être dans ses pattes.  
  
-Ho non ce n'est pas vrai..une chance que ça va être ma dernière année, grommela la jeune fille qui traînait une immense male de bois avec des gravures de scorpion.  
  
Viktor ria à la remarque de sa s?ur. Elle en échange lui fit les gros yeux et laissa le soin à un elfe de maison qui passait par-là comme par hasard de traîner sa malle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Du côté de Malefoy..  
  
  
  
-Drago tu n'as pas l'air content d'allé à Durmstrang, car moi et ton père on pensait te faire plaisir en t'envoyant là-bas, dit Narcissa à Drago qui avait un air plutôt dépressif.  
  
-Je serait peut-être de bonne humeur si seulement St-Potter n'irait pas là aussi et ça se trouve que se connard de Weasley aussi y va. Dit ce-dernier d'une haine et d'une hauteur qu'on lui connaît.  
  
-Voyons Drago ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire tout un plat, tu le sais bien que c'est 2 là n 'ont aucune connaissance en magie noire. Tu pourras rire d'eux quand il couleront leurs examens, rajouta Lucius en espérant remonter le moral de son fils.  
  
Suite à cette remarque Drago eut un rire machiavélique. S'est bagage était déjà prêt comparer aux autres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Retournons du côté de St-Potter.((N/a : Et à partir de ce moment l,arrivé de tout les perso qui se rencontre enfin!!!!))  
  
Harry et Ron se préparaient à partir en voiture avec Fred et George qui allait les porter à la gare de King Cross. Rendu à la gare, au lieu de se diriger comme d'habitude entre les voix 9 et 10 ils se dirigèrent vers les voix 3 et 4. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la barrière ils retrouvèrent face à un train noir avec une écriture bizarre et argent. Ils virent une bande composée d'une fille blonde, d'une rousse, d'un mec efféminer, d'un autre qui était tout l'opposé et une jeune fille aux cheveux noir long que Harry trouvais plutôt jolie. Justement cette fille se mit à parler ou plutôt à critiquer.  
  
  
  
-Je déteste se train! Il n'est pas confortable et la bouffe est infecte.  
  
Suite à cette remarque ses amis partirent à rire.  
  
-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore?demanda Mint qui était la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.  
  
-Je me souvient la première chose que tu as dit en rentrant dans ce train c'est ça et 7 ans plus tard tu dis encore la même chose, lui dit Mikereskova le sourire au lèvre.  
  
Et le groupe partirent encore à rire. Ils se dépêchèrent à rentrer dans le train et de trouver une cabine. Ils prirent une cabine occupé par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns parsemé de rouges.  
  
-Salut ma belle Rémielle, lui dit le mes aux allures macho.  
  
Suite à cette phrase, il reçu un coup dans les côtes venant de Mikreskova et Rémielle leva les yeux de son livre de magie noire.  
  
-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, demanda le jeune homme a Mika.  
  
La jeune fille blonde le regarda avec des gros yeux..  
  
-Tu sais ma puce, comme ça tu es vraiment craquanteIl la pit par la taille et l,embrassa dans le cou avant de l'asseoir sur lui.  
  
Les autres s'installèrent dans le compartiment.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es partis comme ça au marché? Demanda Maléandra à Rémielle.  
  
-Parce que j'avais d'autre chose à faire.  
  
-Bien oui.et moi je m'appelle Anine Roger.lui dit sarcastiquement Mel.  
  
Rémielle la fixa de ses yeux bruns/verts. Et lui répondit sur le même ton.  
  
-On le sait tous que tu es laide comme elle.  
  
Mel se retenait pour pas lui sauter à la figure, surtout que Anine était la fille la moins appréciés de l'école elle était petite, grosse, aucun style et nulle en magie . Tandis que les autres observaient les 2 jeunes filles. Ils en avaient l'habitude de ses scènes de « Je suis la meilleure et la plus belle ».  
  
-Ha ouais mais on dirait bien que c'est moi qui est le mec, lui répondit Mel du tac au tac.  
  
Et elle avait visé juste. Drago était très convoité par mis les jeunes filles venant de famille de sorcier riche et au placé au ministère. -Ouais et bien moi c'est mon meilleur ami et au dernière nouvelle tu ne sorts pas avec lui.  
  
-Pas encore.  
  
Maintenant les 2 jeunes filles étaient prêtes à se sauté dessus lorsque des voix approchèrent.  
  
-Hé bien on dirait ses pas de classes de Barunje, dit Mint qui avait entendu les voix.  
  
Effectivement une bande arrivait dans cette bande se trouvait Veronica Firey, Andrea Watson et Angélique Melia. Les jeunes fille passa mais les ignora.  
  
-Ouais et en plus elle ne sont pas sympas!dit Mikreskova en voyant les jeunes filles.  
  
-Mais au combien elles sont sexy, dit Derek ((N/a : le macho))qui reçu un regard noir de la part de sa copine.  
  
-Et j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, regarder, dit Mikreskova en soulevant la manche de sa robe. Sur son bras on pouvait voir un tatouage en forme de tête de mort avec un serpenta dans la bouche.  
  
Rémielle lui prit le bras pour être sur que c'était ce qu'elle pensait.  
  
-Mais c'est la marque des ténèbre, la marque de Volde..Wouha!Comment tu l'as eu? Demanda Rémielle.  
  
-Ça honey, ces lui-même qui m'a fait demandé.  
  
  
  
Dans un autre endroit du train..  
  
« BANG »  
  
-Et le balafré tu ferais bien de revoir tes lunettes! Cria une tête blonde face à ce qui venait de lui foncer dedans.  
  
-Cette fois Malefoy tu n'as pas tes gorilles pour te défendre, dit Potter en sortant sa baguette.  
  
-Tu as raison Potter, ils ne sont pas la. Mais ici je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Car la magie noire est permis, lui répondit Drago avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres  
  
Le visage de Ron et Harry devint livide.  
  
-C'est quoi Potter tu ne sais plus quoi dire?  
  
-Ho la ferme Malefoy tu pourrais pas nous foutre la paix pour une fois, lui dit Ron.  
  
-Ho et pourquoi je ferais ça, Le rouquin mal famé?  
  
-Parce que.parce que.c'est notre dernière année, et je crois qu'on ferait bien de mûrir un peu, tenta Ron.  
  
-Tu as peut-être raison.mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi de gentil griffon comme vous faites ici.  
  
Harry plaqua sa main devant la bouche de Ron qui allait parler.  
  
-Ça c'est pas de tes affaires Malefoy, dit Harry.  
  
Mais Ron pu enlever la main de Harry.  
  
-Parce que j'ai une s?ur jumelle.  
  
Et au même moment une jeune fille rousse arriva.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre Mouhahahahahahaha  
  
  
  
Donc voici les reponses au revew!  
  
  
  
Lady Myself : Bien contente qu'elle te plaise! Et pour le 2èeme livre j'ai réussi à me débrouiller merci quand même de l'offre! Merci pour la revew! ET JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
  
  
Sophie Black : J'espère que ta honey est pas trop OOC!Et qu'elle te plait toujours! Merci pour la rev' ET JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
Sonya :Ouais Mint est la et bien incrusté dans l'histoire en plus! Merci pour la belle revew j'taime fow fow fow fack JOYEUX NOËL!HOHOHO  
  
It's me : Ouais moi aussi j'aurais aimé voir ça!Merci pour la revew! JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
Miss serpentard : ouais je sais la personnalité de Mika on la voit pas très bien mais ca va venir!Et merci pour l'aide!Merci pour la revew. JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
  
  
Fleur d'épine : J'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce chapitre! Merci pour la revews!JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
  
  
Ljiah Jedusor : Ouais moi aussi j'ai hate d'écrire lorsqu'ils seront à Durmstrang!Merci pour la revew et travail bien sur le prof!JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
  
  
Luna : Heu bonne chance pour l'exam de math!Merci pour la rev'! JOYEUX NOËL!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de pas m'envoyé beaucoup de revew elle ne vous plait pas ma fic, snif snif, Alors si vous en voulez un autre chap va falloir le mérité donc 5 revews ou plsu sinon pas de suite!  
  
Bref je vous aime pareil et bonne chance avec vos exams de Noël!  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxx- 


	4. Découverte

Bon je sais ça fais longtemps.mais là.j'avais oublié mon texte chez mon papa! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!  
  
  
  
Bon je pense que je suis obliger.je vais une description de tous les nouveaux persos qui sont apparu jusqu'à maintenant, comment moi je les vois et peut-être que là vous serez moins mêler.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors commençons..  
  
  
  
Maléandra Gwendoline Weasley/Krum  
  
Surnom: Mel, Gwen  
  
Maison : Lincerdo  
  
Physique : rousse, yx verts,  
  
Pour l'instant dans l'histoire : s?ur jumelle de Ron, est en guerre avec Rémielle, à un faible pour Drago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rémielle Jeansonne  
  
  
  
Surnom : Honey,  
  
Maison : Lincerdo  
  
Physique : brune avec des légers reflets rouges et les yeux verts dégradés  
  
Pour l'instant dans l'histoire : Et bien elle est jalouse de Malendra, et on voit bien aussi qu'elle veut devenir mangemorte.  
  
  
  
Michael-Angelo Versace  
  
Surnom : Miki  
  
Maison : Lincerdo  
  
Physique : bronzé, cheveux noirs, grand,  
  
Pour l'instant dans l'histoire : Gay, ami avec tous les Lincerdos.  
  
  
  
Mikreskova Tcheknov  
  
Surnom : Mika  
  
Maison : Lincerdo  
  
  
  
Physique : Cheveux blonds platine mi-long bouclé, yx bleus clairs  
  
Pour l'instant dans l'histoire : Petite amie de Derek.mangemorte depuis peu  
  
  
  
Derek Klivask   
  
Surnom : Macho man, Bob((Vous allez savoir pourquoi dans chapitre-ci))  
  
Maison : Lincerdo  
  
  
  
Physique : cx blond à la mi-oreille yx noisettes.  
  
Pour l'instant dans l'histoire : Petit ami de Mika, très macho  
  
  
  
Mint Shelley  
  
Surnom : caprice((Et So' ça te dérange pas j'espère..inspiration d'Anne- Marie Losique))  
  
  
  
Maison : Lincerdo  
  
Physique : yeux gris-bleu, cheveux noir long  
  
  
  
Pour l'instant dans la fic : Sympathique mais au combien critiqueuse et chialeuse  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà pour les persos qui sont apparu j'espère que je vous ai démêler un peu!  
  
  
  
Bon je vous remercie pour vos fabuleux revew!»Réponse au rev' tout de suite!  
  
  
  
Vulcaine7 : Merci de ne pas me laissé de revew!  
  
So' : J'espère que tu es démêler la!Ouais et elle n »a pas fini de se plaindre crois-moi!Moi aussi j'adore ta fic!Merci pour la gentille revew! J'taime fow fow fow  
  
Majandra: Maleandra avec Harry???Jamais de la vie! Harry est a Mint tu as tout deviner!Merci pour la revew.  
  
  
  
Miss Serpentard : Il y a de grande chance qu'elle se tape dessus un jour!Et puis vu que j'ai e haut de 5 revews j'arrête pas!Merci pour la rev'  
  
Lady Myself :Merci du compliment et merci pour la revew!  
  
Ljiah Jedusor : Je sais...j'ai au moins un défauts!Lol! Et je sais que j'ai le don de faire des fins pour rendre fou!Merci pour la rev'  
  
Luna : Mon exam! Ca super bien été!Merci pour la rev'  
  
Sophie Black : t'inquiète Harry y va passé au cash!Et moi aussi j'ai hate de la voir courir après Dray!Merci pour la rev'  
  
Aiwenor : Ce chapitre-ci!Les persos arrive ce chapitre-ci.c'est juste que je ne peux pas faire les histoires de tout le monde! J'essaie de faire mon possible pour trouver une place a tout le monde!Merci pour la revew!  
  
It's me : Tu apparais dans ce chapitre!Merci pour la rev'  
  
  
  
  
  
A en passant je souhaite à tous Une Bonne et Heureuse Année!^____ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
Découverte  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Et bien que ce passe-t-il ici? Demanda la jeune fille rousse en voyant les 2 garçons.  
  
Soudain son regard croisa celui du jeune homme roux. Elle trouvait que la ressemblance entre elle et lui était frappante. Elle avait l'impression de ce voir dans un miroir mais avec les cheveux courts. Prit de panique elle quitta cette partie du train en courant.  
  
  
  
-Alors c'est elle.murmura Ron quand même fort pour que Harry et Drago.  
  
-Non dit moi pas que c'est elle je t'en pris, s'exclama Drago qui avait rencontré la jeune fille durant l'été.  
  
Mais avant que Ron est pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Maléandra était de retour avec ses amis(Mika, Miki(Le gay), Rémielle, Mint, Derek)  
  
  
  
-Non, Mel' tu ne rêves pas il te ressemble vraiment! S'écria Mika en désignant du doigt le jeune homme roux.  
  
-J'ai toujours rêvé que tu es un frère jumeau, répliqua Miki.  
  
-C'est bon fermé-là! Merde.cria Mel a ses amis.  
  
Elle s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme roux.  
  
-Tu es ma s?ur jumelle!?!  
  
-La ferme!C'est moi qui pose les questions!Quel es ton nom?Lui demanda Mel sur un ton sec.  
  
Alors de sa petite voix Ron lui répondit :  
  
-Ronald Weasley et toi?  
  
Mel le regarda d'une façon qui voulait dire : Oui je suis ta s?ur et la j'ai honte car tu es vachement mal habillé et la tout le monde va rire de moi à cause de mon vrai nom et en plus tu as l'air trop gentil.  
  
-Mon nom complet est, Maléandra Gwendoline Weasley Krum.  
  
Et comme de fait lorsqu'elle dit son nom complet tout le monde parti à rire. Tant qu'a Drago il se mit à cogner sa tête contre le mur et en disant :  
  
-Non ce n'est pas vrai1 Sortez moi de ce cauchemard!  
  
Rémielle alla le voir, lui parla un peu et partit dans un autre compartiment avec lui.  
  
Maleandra qui avait vu le petit jeu de Rémielle, regarda Ron d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Tu commence très mal ton année ici! À cause de toi je viens de perdre peut- être ma chance avec Malefoy!dit Mel à son frère  
  
  
  
-Je suis désolé ce n'est pas ma faute moi si les parents ton donné en adoption!Lui cria Ron!  
  
Et les 2 se tournèrent le dos.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Ron.  
  
-Viens Ron sortons de ce compartiment avant qu'on se fasse tuer, murmura Harry à Ron en pointant la bande de Mel qui les regardait d'un mauvais ?il.  
  
Mais soudains Mint plaqua ses mains contres ses yeux en criant.  
  
-Mes yeux ça chauffe!cria Mint avec des sanglots de douleur dans sa voix.  
  
Mais ce qui était plus bizarre c'est que Harry plaqua aussi ses mains, mais sur son front.  
  
-Aïe! Ma cicatrice!  
  
  
  
Mika prit Mint par le bras et l'emmena dans un autre compartiment suivit du reste de la bande.  
  
Un coup la bande partit, Harry n'avait plus mal à sa cicatrice.  
  
-C'est bizarre tu en trouve pas Harry?demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
-Oui très, j'étais comme genre style comme connecté à cette fille.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Du côté de Mint et compagnie...  
  
  
  
-Ça ne chauffe plus. dit Mint aux autres.  
  
-Peut-être mais tes yeux sont rouges maintenant, constata Mika.  
  
  
  
-J'était comme connecté à lui.  
  
Mika faisait les 100 pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mel? Lui demanda Mika  
  
Mais Maleandra regardais dehors la mine triste, se foutant de tout ce qui se passait au tour d'elle.  
  
-Et Mel on te cause là!lui dit Derek en la secouant.  
  
Elle sortit enfin de sa rêverie.  
  
-En quoi?dit Mel.  
  
-Laisse faire!dit Mint frustré en quittant le compartiment.  
  
-Franchement Mel! Je me demande des fois ce qui se passe dans ta tête! Lui dit Mika.  
  
-Moi j'aimerais mieux pas savoir, ricana Derek  
  
-Ho toi la ferme et viens!Lui ordonna Mika en quittant elle aussi le compartiment.  
  
Derek, obéissant, la suivit.  
  
Miki, voyant la mine triste de Mel, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
  
  
-Je peux te posé une question?  
  
Mel en guise de réponse haussa ses épaules.  
  
-Bon d'accord je vais te la posé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé que tu avais été adopté?  
  
  
  
Au même moment que Miki avait dit sa phrase la même bande de jeune fille passa, mais cette fois-ci s'arrêtèrent.  
  
La plus grande des trois, Angelique Melia, prit la parole.  
  
-Comme ça on a été adopté.  
  
-Ce n'est pas surprenant, personne ne veut de toi!  
  
Et les 3 jeune filles partirent à rire, et s,en allèrent.  
  
Mel, se retenait pour ne pas leur sauter à la figure et les étriper.  
  
  
  
-Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Et bien c'est pour éviter les railleries de ce genre!dit Mel à Miki.  
  
Miki la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.  
  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi.mais j'espère que tu vas te venger de ses filles.  
  
-T'inquiète, elles vont lui goûter durant l'année et surtout au quidditch!En plus tu sais qui sera l'assistant de notre merveilleux prof de vol?  
  
Juste à la prononciation de 'prof de vol' Miki se mit à sourire bêtement et fit non de la tête.  
  
-Viktor!lui répondit Mel désespérée.  
  
-Disons que cette année ça commence mal pour toi, mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger! Lui dit Miki pour la réconforter.  
  
-Je l'espère!  
  
Soudain le train s'arrêta. Et les jeunes commencèrent à descendre. Mel et Miki ramassèrent leurs bagages et s'enroulèrent dans leur cape.  
  
Mika, Mint et Derek qui était un plus loin..  
  
-Nous revoilà au froid! Chiala Mint pour faire changement!  
  
-Et oui que veux-tu c'est la vie lui répondit Derek en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Mika le prit par le collet.  
  
-Tu as fini de draguer tout ce qui bouge?!?lui dit Mika en colère.  
  
Au même moment une jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncé passa devant eux.  
  
-Salut vous 3!, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Salut Black! Dir les 3 en même temps avec un sourire.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous dans un espèce de château en pierre grise.  
  
-Je déteste cet endroit froid et humide, dit Mint en voyant le château.  
  
-Toujours en train de chialer Shelley?! Dit Black en riant  
  
Mint eut un rire sarcastique et rentra ds le château avec les autres élèves qui se dirigeaient à l'intérieur d'une grande salle sombre éclairée par quelques torches. Au fond il y avait une table en marbre gris, mais à la différence de poudlard, il n'y avais aucun professeur d'assit à cet table. Au dessus de la table il y avait 2 blasons, l'un avec un ours polaire au couleur bleu et blanche et l'autre avec un lynx au couleur fauve et noir.  
  
  
  
Drago, Ron et Harry furent appelés avec les premières années qui étaient peu nombreux dans une salle avec des professeurs et des tables avec sur les dessus des gobelets.  
  
Une grande blonde aux yeux verts se leva et appela Drago d'une voix mélodieuse..  
  
  
  
  
  
Mouhahahahahaha la suite la prochaine fois!  
  
Je sais ce chapitre a prit énormément de temps avant de faire son apparition! Et je suis dsl le suivant devrait allé à la semaine prochaine. Seulement si j'ai 5 revews et plus! Cette semaine je vais aussi essayer de faire le 3ème chapitre De ma Vie Mon rêve!  
  
  
  
Je sais les persos ne sont pas tous apparut.mais dans le prochain chapitre les cours commencent donc en théorie vos perso devraient faire une apparition.comme je l'ai dit j'essaie de trouver une place a tlm mais c'est dure!  
  
Alors Tlm je vous aime fow fow fow fow! Et je vous Souhaite une année rempli de bonheur!(ouais je sais je suis en retard!)  
  
  
  
Mya  
  
  
  
-xxxxx- 


End file.
